1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to AC-DC power supplies, and more particularly to a synchronizing circuitry for AC-DC switch mode power supplies.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an electronic device may have some peripherals interacting and working with it as an assembled system opposite to an integrated apparatus. In this case, the electronic device and its peripherals are powered by their respective power supplies. In a known AC-DC switch mode power supply, there is typically a controller performing pulse width modulation, so as to drive the power supply selectively to output a full-wave rectified DC voltage which may further be converted into a sine-wave AC voltage. However, when such AC-DC switch mode power supplies work in a system of individual yet connected units, the asynchronism among the voltages output by the power supplies can significantly slow down the response of the system, and even incur additional problems such as electromagnetic interference and noise.
In view of this, the inventor of the present invention recognizes that the existing AC-DC switch mode power supplies having such shortcomings need to be further improved and proposes this invention.